revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily and Jack
Emily and Jack were in love and married, before her death. Biography Season 1 Jack met Emily when he was looking for Nolan at his house in "Treachery". She swam in the pool, having been left there by Amanda. Their first interaction was when Amanda, still in the pool asked Jack if he was "enjoying the view", to which he responded with a nervous "no". They bond over drinks afterward when Emily walks in on them. Amanda later went with Jack on a boatride and told him that she was the same girl he had played with when they were kids. After this, they started dating. In "Reckoning", Emily came back to the Hamptons with a big surprise for Jack: she was pregnant but unsure if the baby was actually his. Season 2 It is in the fifth episode of season two, "Illusion", that Jack proposed to Emily. After the reopening of his bar, he invited his baby mama, Emily, onto his boat, appropriately named "The Amanda". With a glass of champagne and some Christmas lights to set the mood, Jack reminisced on fond childhood memories while Amanda clutched baby Carl.David.They got married on the beach with their closest family and friends but on their honeymoon Amanda was killed in a propane explosion caused by Nate Ryan. Significant events Jack's proposal to Amanda REVENGE 2x06 Jack Proposes To Fake Amanda Scene(HD)|The Proposal Baby Carl's baptism Revelations_20.jpg|Baby Carl with his parents and godmother Emily Revelations_21.jpg|Baby Carl and his parents, Amanda and Jack Revelations_22.jpg|Happy parents with baby Carl and Emily Thorne Revelations_23.jpg|Baby Carl's baptism The Wedding Union_1.jpg|Jack and Amanda Embrace as Nolan Looks on Union_2.jpg|Amanda and Jack Stare Longingly Into Each Other's Eyes Union_3.jpg|Nolan Officiates the Wedding Ceremony Union_4.jpg|Emily and Nolan Watch as Jack and Amanda Get Married Union_5.jpg|Amanda Puts a Ring on Jack's Finger Union_6.jpg|Jack Puts a Ring on Amanda's Finger Union_7.jpg|Nolan Ross Officiates Over Jack and Amanda's Wedding Union_8.jpg|Emily and Nolan Watch Jack and Amanda Say Their Vows Union_9.jpg|Jack Kisses His Bride Union_10.jpg|Jack and Amanda Kiss By the Beach Union_11.jpg|Charlotte, Emily, Amanda, and Nolan Smile For the Camera Union_12.jpg|The Wedding Party Celebrates Union_13.jpg|Charlotte, Emily, Amanda, and Nolan Laugh Union_14.jpg|Emily and Amanda Pose With Baby Carl David Union_15.jpg|Declan and Jack Share a Laugh Union_16.jpg|Amanda Laughs With Jack and Baby Carl David Union_17.jpg|Emily Thorne Looks Concerned Union_18.jpg|Emily Hugs Amanda Union_19.jpg|Emily Thorne Smiles While Holding Baby Carl David Union_20.jpg|Emily and Amanda Pose For a Photo With Baby Carl David Union_21.jpg|Declan and Charlotte Pose With Baby Carl David Union_22.jpg|Amanda and Charlotte Care For Baby Carl David Union_23.jpg|Amanda Grins While Hugging Jack by the Beach Union_24.jpg|Jack and Amanda Embrace by the Beach Union_25.jpg|Amanda Runs by the Water Union_26.jpg|Jack and Amanda Walk by the Beach Union_27.jpg|Emily Smiles While Talking to Jack and Amanda Union_28.jpg|Emily and Nolan Share a Secretive Glance Last moments together Revenge 2x14 Jack & Amanda|Jack and Amanda Gallery RevengeS01E08AmandaJack.jpg 0108amanda2.jpg Ooo.jpg Suspicion 9.jpg Suspicion 5.jpg 0109AmandaJack1.jpg RevengeS01E09AmandaJack.jpg RevengeS01E10JackAmanda.jpg Duress 7.jpg JackAmanda.jpg Damanda.jpg Reckoning 16.jpg Reckoning 17.jpg Confidence 3.jpg RevengeS02E09JackAmandaCarlJr.jpg Collusion 12.jpg Collusion 13.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Pages That Need Attention